Mooyoung
Mooyoung real name is Kim Mooyoung. is a major antagonist in the series, the character who has been a Dicer the longest so far and the most powerful A-Ranker. A former friend and mentor figure to Taebin, who received his first Die from him, Mooyoung's main goal is to become the S-Ranker by defeating X. Appearance Mooyoung has exquisite good looks by normal standards. Tall and strong, he has white hair and tanned skin. His eyes are always covered by the hair fringe. His proportions have been compared to a model's. His appearance before becoming a Dicer is not known. History (in chronological, rather than narrative, order) One night, Taebin, then a plump kid and a bully victim in his school, contemplates suicide at the brink of a rooftop. Mooyoung, who probably had tailed him there, approaches him from behind, nearly causing Taebin to fall to his death. Mooyoung saves him and offers him an unactivated Die, saying he was reborn there and enigmatically asking "if you want to die, how about giving me this life of yours?" The next day Mooyoung transfers to Taebin's school and class and immediately becomes the object of interest of the other students. However, he seeks Taebin out and saves him from his bullies by beating them badly. He offers Taebin the hand of friendship and, in the next few months, mentors him in the ways of Dicership while the two form a small group of Dicers. He is the first one to whom Taebin explains his theory that Dice are distributed by X according to users' unsatisfied desires, to which he agrees and which later proves correct. One afternoon both discuss the unfairness of this world and Mooyoung asks Taebin what he would do if he were god. In another occasion, readers learn that Mooyoung believes it is impossible to change this "crooked" world just by using Dice. Taebin and the other Dicers in their group keep discussing Dice and speculating about X while developing plans to find answers, not knowing of Mooyoung's plans. These are revealed in dramatic fashion one afternoon when the sixth of them (all except Taebin) completes his A-Rank Quest and acquires Teleportation, the only skill that had not been acquired by a member of the group until that point. This triggers the PVP Stage as per X's decisions and Mooyoung seizes the opportunity to eliminate all the other A-Rankers and harvest their skills. Right before he begins, though, Jihae, a member of the group who had acquired Clairvoyance, uses it on him and is shocked to discover, as she later tells the others, that Mooyoung is "a different being". She also sees multiple stats boxes over his head, but is unable to read their content. Taebin, the only member who is still a B-Ranker at that point, watches in horror Mooyoung kill all of his friends. Angered and disgusted, he declares to Mooyoung that he liked him (this is the East Asian "like" and does not imply romantic feeling), thus finally fulfilling his A-Rank Quest and acquiring Teleportation himself. Mooyoung tries to kill him too, but Dawn, a member of the group who had had a crush on Mooyoung, attacks him in the last minute and this allows Taebin to escape. Mooyoung kills Dawn in the process and tells Taebin, who has teleported out of his reach, that he cannot hide and wherever he goes, Dice will spread and the cycle will begin anew. Taebin watches as Mooyoung, having acquired all six skills, is transported to X's place to challenge him for the S-Rank Die; later he sees Mooyoung materialise in the sky and fall to earth, defeated. Taebin - or so he remembers - runs and tries to escape by transferring to Dongtae's school. Events play out just as Mooyoung predicts, and Dice spread again. He makes his first appearance in the Mutual Aggression Quest, when he moves among students paralysed by Dongtae's Time Pause. Later he manipulates Gilma into setting a trap for Dongtae, and when this fails he kills Gilma and his guild, harvesting his A-Rank Die in the process. In the meantime, he also has a conversation with Dongtae over a P.A. system, whereby he tells him of the Final Die and its consequences. Enraged, Dongtae tries to find him, but Mooyoung teleports away. Later, he taunts Taebin during a date of his with Eunju, popping up repeatedly in the middle of a crowd. This is the last we see of him for a while, but during the War Quest, Hood, a person wearing a similar jacket as his, is thought to be somehow connected to him, until it is revealed that she is actually Dawn. Through Dawn's intercession, Taebin remembers the true end of Mooyoung's attempt to defeat X. Instead of fleeing, he remembers rushing to the spot where Mooyoung fell and telling him not to die. Mooyoung reveals that he sacrificed their friends to pursue a goal to make the world into a better place by becoming the S-Ranker, and tells Taebin he won't die if he does him a "favour". Personality Outwardly, Mooyoung's expression is unfathomable. He is the withdrawn type who doesn't speak much but observes a lot. He seems to have a good understanding of human nature and chooses well people who will become useful idiots if he gives them a Die. He is also good a putting a pretence of friendliness and fooled Taebin completely into becoming his follower and even giving him a fraction of his own Dice after Mooyoung's pettier desires were satisfied. However, behind the affability veneer, Mooyoung is ruthless and indifferent to other people's suffering. Once a PVP stage begins, he proceeds to kill Dicers without hesitation in order to collect all the A-Rank skills and earn the right to challenge X. He is also very astute and able to manipulate people like Gilma into furthering his goals. He is quick to pinpoint strengths and weaknesses in his opponents and understands Dongtae's tenacity very early on. Philosophically, Mooyoung seems to be of the messianic kind and sees the Final Die as a way to correct the evils of this world, no matter what the cost. Abilities Mooyoung is the most powerful A-Ranker, and the only one known to have met X in person. Currently, he has already amassed three skills, Psychokinesis and Teleportation in addition to his own Time Pause, which causes him to be immune to its effects. In the past, he defeated five A-Rankers in a row, three of them at the same time. Even discounting his A-Rank skills, Mooyoung is superhuman. His strength allows him to lift grown men effortlessly with one hand, and his endurance is such that he is effectively invulnerable to punches and kicks even from a strong A-Ranker like Taebin. There is also indication that he is incredibly fast. This reflects on his attack patterns: his main form of defeating a Dicer is by crushing their spinal cord. Category:Dicer Category:Character